Cindy Lou Who
Cindy Lou Who is a sweet young girl from Dr. Seuss' storybook How the Grinch Stole Christmas appearing as a minor character, and the 2000 and 2018 films appearing as one of the main characters. She was a two year old girl who lives in Whoville and plays a minor role in the story in the storybook. In 1966, she was voiced by the late June Foray. In 2000, she was portrayed by Taylor Momsen in the live-action film of the same name who have more role than her cartoon version. In 2018, she'll be appearing in the film remake 18 years since the Jim Carrey film, however it will be computer animated than live action and she'll be voiced by Cameron Seely who was in the film The Greatest Showman. Broadway Musical In the musical, Cindy Lou can be from six to twelve years old. She has four siblings: Boo Who, Danny Who, Deema Lou Who, and Mary Anne Who. She first appears in It's The Thought, Who Likes Christmas, I Hate Christmas Eve and Whatchamo. She's clearly different from the other children dressed in red and white while she wears a pink gown. On Christmas Eve, she wakes up to meet the Grinch when she sings Santa For A Day with the Grinch. She's played by two little girls every Winter at the Olde Globe in San Diego. She was first portrayed by Vanessa Hudgens. 1966 film In the original book and the animated adaptation, Cindy Lou Who gets out of bed to go get a drink of water when she finds the Grinch, disguised as Santa Claus, stuffing her family's christmas tree up the chimney. Mistaking him for Santa, she innocently asks him why he's taking the tree. The Grinch, sensing innocence in the young girl, covers up his theft by fibbing to her, saying that there is a broken light on the tree and that he was taking it to his workshop to fix the problem and then return it on Christmas Day when she wakes up. Then, the Grinch gets her drink and sends her back to bed, showing the only legitimate kindness that he has in his tiny heart. Notably, though this is her only real scene in the original book, Cindy Lou gets a bit more screen time in the animated adaptation such as in the opening songs and at the end as the Grinch celebrates with the Whos. 2000 Film In the 2000 film version, Cindy Lou was about eight or ten years old and knows the Grinch early in the story unlike her cartoon version. Thanks to her doing some investigative reporting after the Grinch save her from the posting stamp. Unlike the rest of the Whos except Martha, Cindy believes that there is some good in the Grinch who's just a misunderstood creature and not mean. Later, Augustus May Who, the Mayor of Whoville, grumpily accuses her of robbing everyone when the Whos awake to their homes being ransacked by the Grinch. However, her name is cleared shortly after her father stand up for her and she later helps the Grinch return every item back to the Whos after sneaking aboard his sleigh by telling him that no one should be alone on Christmas. In the scene, she gave the Grinch a friendly kiss on the cheek after telling him by wishing him a merry christmas, they both sang and she welcomes the Grinch and Max to her family at the end. 2018 Film This version of Cindy Lou Who is different than her 1966 and 2000 version. For example, Cindy Lou Who plots to capture Santa Claus to thank him for helping her single mother every Christmas, something which will interfere with the Grinch's plans. Also, see it here Cindy Lou Who (3D) Relationship The Grinch When Cindy Lou first met the Grinch at the post office, they didn't get along at first since the Grinch was mean include his appearance and the Grinch think that Cindy is just like the other Whos who only care about presents which she doesn't after thinking why everybody are missing the point about Christmas by being more concerned about the gifts and festivities. Even though he did save her from the stamping machine, he just don't want to admit that he only did that because he care and because his dog Max made him do it. Then, Cindy Lou decide to asks everyone about what they know about the Grinch and soon discovers that he has a tragic past. Later, Cindy Lou met the Grinch again at his home Mt. Crumpit after she found that the only reason he hate Christmas is because he had a tragic past and Cindy think that he's funny and not afraid of him which it upset him, but the Grinch decide to go to the celebration for her own sake. As the film continue, the Grinch went bad, got revenge, steal Christmas and realize what he have done after realize that Christmas isn't about presents, but spending time with your love ones like family and friends. At the ending, the Grinch return the gifts and got a friendly kiss from Cindy who care about him and saving her life from the sleigh. Then, they becomes best friends as the film ends and both spending Christmas at the Grinch's home while the Grinch crave the roast feast along with the Whos except the Mayor who wasn't seen and Max. Her Family Cindy Lou loves her family, but she believes that everyone is missing the point about Christmas by being more concerned about the gifts and festivities. After meeting the Grinch and know that he got a dark past which she feel bad for him since he was bullied by the Mayor and the other Whos. So she decide to bring the Grinch back to Whoville and make everybody include the Grinch to show them what Christmas really about. During the celebration, her mother was lost at the light contest and soon the Grinch came late, having fun and almost almost won over until the mayor gives him an electric shaver as a present, reminding him of his awful humiliation at school. May Who then asks Martha to marry him, promising her a new car in return. This causes the Grinch to openly berate the Whos for thinking that Christmas is about gifts that they will just dispose of later, in the hopes of making them too ashamed to celebrate the holiday. He then goes on to ruin the party by burning the christmas tree with a makeshift flamethrower although his actions prove fruitless as the Who's have a spare tree which the Grinch sees them erect before he leaves. After the gifts were stolen by the Grinch, the mayor and everybody blame Cindy for ruin Christmas by letting the Grinch come to Whoville which it hurt her feelings until her father stand up for her and finally realize that Christmas isn't about gifts, but spending time with your love ones and know that Cindy was right about Christmas and know the true nature of the Mayor. While her family singing, Cindy left to Mt. Crumpit and want to tell the Grinch by wishing him a merry christmas. Then she was looking for him, but decide to went up the sled for unknown reason and saw him by saying hi to The Grinch which it surprise him that she came to see him and tell him that no one shouldn't be alone on Christmas. It means that she always care about him and he's not alone anymore. Then she smiles at the Grinch which it make the Grinch very happy that she does care about him until she was in danger of falling off the cliff with the sleigh, the Grinch finds enough strength to lift the sleigh, the gifts and Cindy Lou to safety. After a long descent down Mount Crumpit, the Grinch returns to Whoville with Cindy and the gifts. He confesses to the burglary, apologizes for his actions towards the Whos and surrender himself to the police as they arrive, but the Whos reconcile with him, much to May Who's dismay. Martha turns down May Who's proposal and decides that she would rather stay with the Grinch instead. The redeemed Grinch starts a new life with the Whos, commemorating the Christmas feast with them in his cave. Trivia *She was the first Who other than Martha May Whovier in live-action who wasn't afraid and didn't hate the Grinch. She just knows that the Grinch is sweet and has a positive side. *Cindy Lou was afraid of the Grinch at first, because of his appearance. Then, later on, she realized that the Grinch has a tragic past after he saved her life from the stamping post and trying to help him by becoming his friend which she did at the end. *She was the first heroine in Dr. Seuss movies who gives the protagonist a kiss on the cheek at the end for bringing Christmas back, the second was Audrey for getting a tree. *During the sled scene, not only Cindy Lou came back to see the Grinch again, but admitted that she always cares about him and tells him that no one should be alone on Christmas which made the Grinch speechless, realize that he was wrong about her and knowing that he cares about her too after saving her life twice. *Before the film ends, Cindy Lou gently pull the Grinch's Santa suit and ask the Grinch by thanking him for saving her and wishing him a Merry Christmas by giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek which it made the Grinch really happy since he haven't felt that kiss on the cheek for a while or something. *Cindy Lou was the Grinch's first best friend along with his dog, Max in the live-action film. *Cindy Lou was the only Who who understood the Grinch's feelings more than any other Who other than Martha in live-action. *Even though she's a child, she admitted why she cares about the Grinch when she first met him: he saved her life, makes her laugh and thinking that he's more sweet rather than being a grumpy creature. Also, she does admit that even though he's hairy, smelly and mean, she still think that he's very sweet and misunderstood creature. *Taylor Momsen became one of the leading rock singers and songwriters of the 2010s, fronting the band "The Pretty Reckless". *Cindy Lou remind us of a few kid heroes who's similar or familiar personality like Bubbles, Anne Marie. *Cindy Lou Who's night gown that she wore when the Grinch steals a christmas tree resembles the dresses worn by the female smurfs in "Smurfs: The Lost Village" (2017). Navigation Category:Kids Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Female Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Pacifists Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Siblings Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Supporters Category:Sophisticated Category:Optimists Category:Revolutionary Category:Advocates Category:Bond Creator Category:Byronic Category:Charismatic Category:Protectors Category:Determinators Category:Egalitarian Category:False Protagonist Category:Honorable Category:Hope Bringer Category:Inept Category:Ingenue Category:Insecure Category:Lawful Good Category:Loner Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Mentor Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Control Freaks Category:Non-Action Category:Paragon Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Reactionary Category:Role Models Category:Selfless Category:The Chosen One Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Weaklings Category:Wise Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Voice of Reason Category:Humanoid Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Forgivers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Pure Good Category:Poor